Romance It's Not My Style
by sicafiramin
Summary: Chanbaek Break up, Taoris LDR, Sulay masih canggung, Hunhan unknown, Chenmin CLBK. Hanya Kaisoo pasangan yang always keep romantic padahal gaya pacaran mereka tidak romantis sama sekali. Pacaran itu tidak harus selalu bertemu, tidak harus selalu mengucapkan 'I love you', tidak harus membeli barang mahal, tidak harus jalan-jalan ke tempat yang keren. /KAISOO/ONESHOT/


**Cast:**KAISOO

.

Official Couple

.

.  
**Genre:**Romance  
**Length:**Oneshoot

Fic ini bahasanya baku dan tidak baku, tidak nyambung and failed fic ;-;

Tidak ada konflik hanya fic yang ngalir sendiri kaya air.

.

.

.

.

.

Berawal dari ke dua belas orang bertemu saat tahun ajaran perkuliahan yang baru. Bertemu saat Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun dan Huang Zi Tao berstatus mahasiswa baru yang di siksa oleh para kakak tingkat. Kemudian Do Kyungsoo yang masuk ke semester tiga bersama Byun Baekhyun dan Park Chanyeol. Lalu Xi Luhan, Kim Joonmyeon, Zhang Yixing, Wu Yifan, Kim Jongdae, dan Kim Minseok yang berkuasa dengan jabatan penting di Himpunan Mahasiswa Fakultas Olahraga dan Seni.

Beberapa minggu berlalu, Oh Sehun mulai menaruh perhatian pada ketua divisi olahraga bernama Xi Luhan. Disusul Huang Zi Tao yang mulai dekat dengan ketua Senat bernama Wu Yifan. Kim Jongin masih tidak peduli kalau teman-temannya sudah hampir mendapat pasangan, kakak tingkat pula.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo mulai jengah melihat teman seangkatannya bernama Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang sibuk bermesraan di hadapannya. Bukannya tidak boleh, hanya saja mereka tidak tahu waktu dan tempat. Mereka sedang di perpustakaan, mengerjakan tugas yang dikejar oleh 'deadline'. Kyungsoo bukan tipe-tipe yang mudah tertarik untuk menjalin hubungan. Apalagi memanfaatkan tempat sepi untuk bermesraan. Menggelikan.

"Hey, aku tahu kalian baru jadian setengah jam yang lalu. Tapi bisakah ditunda dulu cium-mencium pipi-nya dan kerjakan dulu tugas ini? Kau tahu sendiri Mr. Jung memberi batas waktu sampai jam satu siang. Dan sekarang sudah pukul dua belas dan kita masih berkutat di bab satu." Kata Kyungsoo, iya mengomel seperti ibu-ibu memarahi anaknya.

"Umm, Kyungsoo… latar belakang masalahnya juga belum selesai." Baekhyun berbicara sekaligus melepas pelukan manja dari Park Chanyeol.

"Masih dua paragraph.." tambah Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo mendelik sebal dan membuat napasnya kasar.

"Maka dari itu bantu aku, kalian ini bagaimana sih." Kyungsoo sedikit membentak.

"Ya ampun Kyung, jangan marah-marah begitu. Baiklah aku akan mencari rumusan masalah dan Baekhyun buat Simpulan dan Saran oke?" Chanyeol mencubit pipi Baekhyun dan Baekhyun hanya terkekeh pelan.

'Menggelikan.' Batin Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo memang terkenal galak dan judes, tatapannya memang tidak ramah pada orang yang baru pertama kali bertemu. Tapi, kalau sudah mengenal Kyungsoo, ia merupakan pribadi yang baik, dan setia kawan.

"Kyungsoo, ada kabar baik untukmu." Tiba-tiba saja Joonmyeon bersama Jongdae menghampiri adik tingkatnya tersebut.

"Ah sunbae, ada kabar apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Mempersilakan kakak tingkatnya untuk duduk. Baekhyun Chanyeol masih sibuk dengan buku dan laptop mereka.

"Kau terpilih menjadi ketua komisi disiplin fakultas, hehe." Jongdae cengengesan

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja terbatuk di sela-sela kegiatan mereka.

"Uhuk benarkah?" Chanyeol terbatuk sementara Baekhyun menepuk-nepuk punggungnya.

Joonmyeon dan Jongdae mengangguk mantap.

"Ini yang pertama kalinya ketua Komisi Disiplin Mahasiswa dari Jurusan Kesenian. Sebagai ketua himpunan aku merasa bangga." Joonmyeon mengacak-acak rambut Kyungsoo sementara anak itu masih membulatkan matanya tak percaya.

"Kenapa harus aku?" Tanya Kyungsoo

"Banyak yang menyukaimu saat kau menjadi Komdis, angkatan baru banyak yang takut padamu, tapi mereka segan padamu. Itu sih menurut si Ketua Senat Yifan." Jawab Jongdae "Lagipula kita melakukan vote." Lanjutnya

Kyungsoo berdecak.

"Nanti sore ada pertemuan mahasiswa baru dengan Senat, Himpunan, dan dewan pengawas. Kita harus hadir." Joonmyeon beranjak dari tempatnya. "Oh iya, hubungi juga dari jurusan Ilmu keolahragaan."

"Baiklah." Kyungsoo menghela napas.

Joonmyeon dan Jongdae pun pamit. Baru saja Kyungsoo kembali ke tempatnya, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tengah bercumbu membuat kepala Kyungsoo merasa pusing seketika.

"Yak! Hentikan. Menjijikan." Bentak Kyungsoo, saking kerasnya berteriak membuat ia di tegur oleh beberapa orang di perpustakaan.

.

.

.

Jongin mengganti bajunya dengan kemeja dan celana jeans setelah olahraga lompat jauh yang membuat punggungnya tiba-tiba kram. Sehun muncul dari wc dan ikut melepas polo shirt-nya dengan kemeja.

"Hanya kita berdua di ruang ganti?" Tanya Sehun.

Jongin mengangkat bahu. "Menurutmu?"

Jongin duduk dan memasang sepatu sementara Sehun memakai celana di depannya.

"Sehun, ruang ganti itu cukup luas. Singkirkan bokongmu dari hadapanku." Protes Jongin.

Sehun pun sudah selesai berpakaian, saat ia berbalik tiba-tiba Luhan sudah ada di hadapannya.

"Kenapa kalian ribut sekali?" Tanya Luhan kemudian berjalan kearah lokernya.

"Ti-tidak kenapa-kenapa." Sehun mendadak jantungan, dengan kata lain ia beruntung sekali bertemu dengan sunbae-nya yang cantik-cantik tapi galak di ruang ganti. Otomatis Sehun akan melihat Luhan berganti pakaian.

Jongin tahu kalau Sehun sudah berpikiran yang aneh-aneh saat Luhan sedang membuka baju olahraganya. Dan wow, laki-laki seperti Luhan ternyata memiliki abs.

"Sehun, apa kau sibuk besok?" Tanya Luhan di sela kegiatannya melepas pakaian.

"Eh? Tidak, besok tidak ada mata kuliah." Jawab Sehun sedikit terkejut. Kenapa sunbae nya itu tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?

"Mau membantuku mengurus beberapa pekerjaan? Aku seharusnya bersama Minseok, tapi anak itu katanya ada kencan. Menyebalkan."

"E-eh, tentu saja. Hehehe jam berapa?"

Jongin menahan tawa melihat temannya yang sedang dimabuk asmara. Pastinya anak itu sudah meledak-ledak hatinya.

"Nanti aku hubungi, Hmm Jongin kau mau ikut?" Tanya Luhan

Jongin menatap Sehun jahil, dan ekspresi Sehun menatapnya seolah-olah berkata 'Jangan! Biarkan aku berduaan dengannya.'

"Hmm maaf sunbae, aku sepertinya tidak bisa."

Luhan mengangguk paham.

"Baiklah sepertinya hanya kita berdua ya Sehun." Luhan tersenyum kecil dan Sehun hanya bisa mengangguk seraya memberikan jempolnya untuk Jongin.

'Memangnya siapa yang ingin merelakan waktu liburku yang berharga?' batin Jongin.

Jongin bukanlah tipe laki-laki romantis yang segala sesuatu harus ia berikan kepada pasangan. Maksudnya, ia tidak rela jika waktunya ia serahkan hanya untuk menjemput pacar, menunggu pacar, menuruti segala sesuatu yang pacar suruh.

Dari gelagat Sehun dan Luhan terlihat jelas mereka sudah saling kode-mengkode. Mereka berdua sama-sama peka hanya tinggal menunggu waktu. Dari awal masuk kuliah Luhan sudah sering memperhatikan Sehun, begitu pula Sehun yang sekali bertemu si mata rusa langsung jatuh hati.

Jongin yakin satu minggu kedepan Sehun pasti akan jadian dengan Luhan. Mungkin lebih cepat?

.

.

.

Jongin duduk sendiri di tengah kerumunan kakak tingkat yang menjabat posisi penting di jurusan dan fakultas. Ia, Tao, Sehun dan Gongchan menjadi perwakilan dari mahasiswa baru jurusan olahraga. Tapi entah kenapa dirinya jadi sendiri disini. Tao sibuk mengobrol dengan Wu Yifan dari jurusan seni rupa sekaligus ketua senat. Tidak tahu bagaimana ceritanya mereka bisa dekat, menurut gossip yang beredar mereka satu SMA. Yah, kakak kelas dan adik kelas yang bertemu di kampus yang sama? Kemudian mereka jatuh cinta. Klise.

Sehun memilih selfie dengan Luhan di jajaran kursi belakang, dan Gongchan tidur di sebelahnya.

"Seharusnya aku pulang dan menonton anime di kamar." Gerutu Jongin pelan, tiba-tiba ia merasa ada seseorang yang duduk di sampingnya. Sisi sebelah kanan ada Gongchan yang terlelap, sementara sisi sebelah kirinya… Jongin tidak yakin tapi ia hapal betul wajah jutek kakak tingkat yang satu ini.

_**Flashback**_

Jongin berlari di tengah lapangan bersama puluhan anak-anak yang lain. Matahari membakar kulit mereka, keringat membasahi tubuh mereka, dan rasa haus menyerang mereka. Inilah yang terjadi kepada mahasiswa baru yang sedang menghadapi masa orientasi. Ospek Fakultas menurutnya yang terparah. Ia disuruh datang ke kampus sebelum matahari terbit, kemudian memakai property yang memalukan, dan gara-gara ia terlambat beberapa menit sudah disuruh berlari 10 putaran.

"Heh kamu yang disana, lari yang bener! Bisa lari gak sih?" teriak Sooyoung. Dia ketua komisi disiplin yang sebelumnya. "Bisa bedain gak sih mana yang namanya jalan, dan mana yang namanya lari?"

"Iya sunbae~" sahut mereka dan kembali berlari.

Kyungsoo memperhatikan setiap mahasiswa yang berlari, terlihat jelas wajah mereka tidak menunjukan rasa menyesal karena sudah terlambat.

"Disini bukan tempat untuk orang-orang yang santai dan hura-hura." Kata Kyungsoo

"Sunbae, saya lelah.. boleh beristirahat?" seorang mahasiswi berhenti dari larinya.

"Siapa yang suruh berhenti lari?" Tanya Kyungsoo

"Ta-tapi…" gadis itu menunduk

"Dasar manja. Baru 3 putaran sudah mengeluh." Bentak Kyungsoo

"Boleh tidak kalau 7 putaran saja, jangan 10.." pintanya dengan tampang memelas

"Udah telat, nawar lagi. Kalian nanti kalau di beri tugas banyak sama dosen mau nawar juga? Mau ngeluh juga?" Kyungsoo meninggikan suaranya. "Kalian sekarang sudah bukan siswa lagi. Sudah ada kata 'MAHA' di depannya. Sudah tidak boleh mengeluh lagi, sudah tidak boleh tawar-menawar, sudah tidak boleh manja-manjaan minta disuapi."

Jongin ingin sekali melempar sepatu kearah Kakak tingkat yang berkoar-koar di tengah lapangan dengan menggunakan toa itu.

Beberapa jam berlalu sekarang saatnya makan siang.

"Kalian diberi waktu untuk makan 5 menit dan harus habis."

Tiba-tiba Junhong mengangkat tangan dan ijin berbicara.

"Sunbae, saya tidak membawa bekal." Kata Junhong

"Terus?" Kyungsoo berkata sinis. Keadaan hening kembali. "WOY INI TEMENNYA ADA YANG GAK BAWA MAKAN, KALIAN MAU DIEM AJA?" Teriak Kyungsoo, ia pun berjalan kedepan.

"TEMENNYA GAK BAWA MAKAN KALIAN MALAH ENAK-ENAKAN MAKAN?"

…

Ospek hari kedua, ini yang menurut Jongin paling menyebalkan.

Mereka di suruh membuat kelompok dan menyelesaikan misi. Jongin menjadi ketua kelompoknya dengan lima anggota. Mereka disuruh mencari telur di setiap penjuru Universitas yang luas, tidak boleh ada telur yang pecah, dan tidak boleh ada yang tertangkap kakak tingkat dengan pita merah.

Kebetulan sekali Tao terjatuh dan tidak bisa melanjutkan bersama kelompoknya.

"TEMEN KALIAN ADA YANG SAKIT MAU KALIAN TINGGALIN GITU AJA?" Itu Kyungsoo lagi yang berkoar-koar.

"Tapi kita tidak bisa memaksanya untuk tetap lanjut di dalam misi. Nanti kelompok kami kalah." Kata Jongin

"Jadi kalian lebih mementingkan menang daripada bantuin temen kalian?"

"Bukan begitu." Jongin naik pitam

"APA? BERANI NGELAWAN? KAMU KETUANYA KAN? MANA SIKAP KAMU SEBAGAI KETUA?"

"Dengar dulu—"

"MANA SOPAN SANTUNNYA BICARA SAMA KAKAK TINGKAT?"

Jongin memilih diam, rasanya juga percuma karena apa yang ia katakan akan selalu salah dimatanya.

"ANGKATAN KALIAN ITU UDAH GAK DISIPLIN, MANJA, BANYAK NGELUH, EGOIS, GAK ADA SOLIDARITASNYA."

_**Flashback end**_

Jongin merinding membayangkan masa-masa orientasinya beberapa bulan yang lalu. Bagaimana bisa ada manusia yang begitu menyebalkan seperti orang di sampingnya ini. Matanya selalu menatap sinis pada orang-orang, berbicara selalu sok benar, tidak pernah tersenyum sedikit pun.

Merasa di perhatikan Kyungsoo pun menoleh kesamping dan ia tersenyum kearah Jongin.

Tidak bercanda kan?

Kyungsoo?

Tersenyum?

Kearah Jongin?

Jongin akui senyumannya itu sangat manis.

"Kau pasti bosan menunggu rapat ini segera dimulai iya kan? Haha aku juga." Kata Kyungsoo sedikit terkekeh.

"I-ya.." Jongin mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Bagaimana bisa kakak tingkat paling judes satu kampus tersenyum dan berbicara sangat 'lucu'padanya.

"Sepertinya acaranya akan dimulai, Yixing sudah naik dan menyalakan microfon." Kata Kyungsoo lagi. "Dia sangat berwibawa kalau sudah public speaking seperti itu. Tapi kalau di depan Suho dia bisa berubah jadi anak kucing yang manis."

"Suho?" Jongin bertanya, kepalanya ia condongkan menunjukan ia tidak mengerti.

"Ah! Suho nama panggilan Kim Joonmyeon, ketua himpunan jurusan kami." Jelas Kyungsoo. Jongin mengangguk pura-pura mengerti.

"Aahhh kapan pertemuan ini akan segera selesai? Aku jenuh." Kyungsoo menguap dan meregangkan tubuhnya.

Jongin tertawa kecil meremehkan.

'Kau sendiri yang bilang waktu itu untuk tidak sering mengeluh. Kau sendiri? Ckck'

Mereka berdua kembali memperhatikan Yixing dan Joonmyeon di depan auditorium.

"Kita disini akan membicarakan untuk acara Inagurasi Fakultas Olahraga dan Seni, beberapa panitia juga sudah kami bentuk. Berhubung mahasiswa tingkat akhir sedang sibuk dengan skripsinya jadi kami sengaja mengambil kepanitiaan dari mahasiswa baru angkatan sekarang." Kata Yixing yang berbicara di depan auditorium.

"Untuk itu kami 'open recruitment' bagi mahasiswa baru yang bersedia, kalian bisa mendaftar mulai sekarang. Batas pengumpulan formulir kepanitiaan dikumpulkan minggu depan. Di formulir sudah tercetak beberapa divisi yang bisa kalian pilih." Tambah Joonmyeon.

Sementara yang lain sibuk dengan formulirnya, Jongin dan Kyungsoo memilih untuk diam di tempat dan kembali menguap.

"Untuk itu mohon kerja sama kalian untuk memajukan fakultas tercinta kita." Yifan mengambil alih untuk berbicara.

"Kerja sama apanya? Kalau kerja samanya merugikan diri sendiri sih aku tidak mau." Celetuk Kyungsoo.

Tiba-tiba Jongin tertawa mendengarnya. Senior di sampingnya ini benar-benar terbanding terbalik dengan yang ia pikirkan.

"Hey, kau tidak tertarik untuk ikut salah satu divisi?" Tanya Kyungsoo

"Tidak, untuk semester ini sepertinya aku tidak akan aktif di organisasi."

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Aku sarankan jangan masuk Badan eksekutif mahasiswa, atau Dewan Pengawas mahasiswa."

"Kenapa? Bukankah itu keren?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng, wajahnya begitu serius saat berbicara dengan juniornya.

"Keren apanya? Waktu berhargamu akan terbuang, kau harus bisa membagi waktu untuk kuliah dan organisasi. Menjadi anggota apalagi pengurus benar-benar melelahkan."

"Tapi kan itu tergantung dari kitanya."

"Kalau kau tipe yang bisa membagi waktu sih itu tidak masalah."

Jongin tersenyum kecil melihat gaya bicara Kyungsoo yang jauh sekali dengan saat ia menjadi komisi disiplin.

"Aku tidak menyangka Komisi Displin paling galak berbicara hal seperti itu padaku." Kata Jongin. Kyungsoo terkekeh pelan.

"Ayolah jangan anggap serius, anggap saja aku itu artis yang sedang mendalami peran. Tuntutan profesi, harus menurut apa yang di perintahkan oleh bossnya."

"Lalu? Kenapa kau ingin menjadi komisi disiplin? Menjadi ketuanya pula."

"Mencari pengalaman."

"Ngomong-ngomong, namaku Jongin dari jurusan Ilmu Keolahragaan." Jongin menjulurkan tangannya.

"Namaku Kyungsoo, jurusan seni musik."

"Oh, baik Kyungsoo sunbae."

"Hyung!"

"Eoh?" Jongin menatap Kyungsoo heran.

"Panggil Hyung atau Kyungsoo hyung."

Jongin mengangguk. "Hmm, ne."

"Kau tidak sebal padaku?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Untuk apa?"

"Aku kan sangat menyebalkan saat meng-ospek kalian."

"Sudah tidak lagi, lagipula aku bukan tipe-tipe yang mengingat keburukan orang lain. Kadang suka teringat sih, hehe"

Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Ah baguslah, wkwkwk"

.

.

.

.

.

Entah apa yang membuat mereka semakin dekat, semua berawal dari saling membicarakan teman-teman mereka. Mereka tertawa, merasa satu pemikiran dan pemahaman tiba-tiba rasa nyaman itu muncul.

Luhan dan Sehun sudah resmi berpacaran. Lebih cepat dari perkiraan Jongin rupanya. Ia pikir mereka akan jadian satu minggu kedepan, ternyata besoknya setelah Sehun mengantar Luhan mereka berpacaran.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun semakin lengket. Setiap hari pasti bertemu, setiap pagi pasti mengucapkan 'halo sayang selamat pagi, semangat untuk hari ini. Aku mencintaimu. Muah (emot titik dua bintang)'. Lalu saat siang hari 'Selamat siang, tetap cerah dan ceria seperti mentari ya. I love you (emot titik dua bintang) (emot love) (emot peluk). Lalu kemudian saat malam hari sebelum tidur 'Good night, have a nice dream, sleep well. Mimpiin aku yaaa. I love you. (emot titik dua bintang) (emot peluk) (emot love sebanyak 12 buah) mwaaahhhhh.' Dan begitu pula seterusnya setiap hari.

Yifan dan Tao pun akhirnya berpacaran. Mereka memang tidak semesra Hunhan dan Chanbaek. Hanya saja mereka harus bertemu. Setiap menit harus memberi kabar. Dimana, sedang apa, sudah makan?, sudah minum? Sudah mandi? Nanti di jemput jam berapa? Nanti malam jadi menonton? Mau beli apa? Dan rentetan pertanyaan sehingga keduanya tidak pernah lepas dari handphone.

Bagaimana dengan Jongdae dan Minseok? Sedang proses 'cinta lama bersemi kembali'atau 'cinta lama belum kelar.' Keduanya masih saling menyukai, tapi tidak ada yang mau mengaku lebih dulu. Sama-sama gengsi dan saling menunggu. Minseok terkadang marah apabila Jongdae dekat dengan orang lain. Tapi ia bingung untuk apa marah? Kan sudah bukan 'siapa-siapa Jongdae lagi.' Begitu pula Jongdae yang sering tiba-tiba kesal karena Minseok tidak membalas pesannya. Padahal Jongdae bukan orang penting bagi Minseok lagi.

Joonmyeon dan Yixing? Mereka sudah berpacaran hanya saja masih malu-malu. Mereka berdua sibuk dan tidak ada waktu itu berpacaran. Bahkan untuk mengucapkan selamat pagi saja Yixing sering lupa.

"Haha, kau tahu Hyung? Kemarin Tao menangis karena tidak di belikan tas Gucci oleh Yifan." Jongin tertawa terbahak bersama Kyungsoo di tangga lantai tiga. Mereka memilih mengobrol disini, rasanya nyaman tidak terlalu berisik dan bisa puas untuk mengobrol. Orang-orang lebih memilih naik lift jadinya tangga sering kosong jarang di lewati.

"Benarkah Tao sampai menangis? Astaga atlet wushu seperti dia bisa lemah karena tas Gucci. Hahaha" tawa Kyungsoo

"Iyaaa, hahaha. Sehun dan Luhan sunbae bahkan menghibur Tao kemarin."

"Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, ah mereka skinship lagi. Di rumahku malahan. Untung saja ibuku sedang tidak ada dirumah." Kyungsoo mempout-kan bibirnya. Jongin mencubit pipi Kyungsoo gemas.

"Memang nya kalau pacaran harus selalu skinship?" Tanya Jongin

"Haha entahlah, aku geli membayangkannya."

"Aku juga."

Tiba-tiba saja hening dan keduanya bingung harus berbicara apa. Sampailah pada Jongin yang tiba-tiba menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo erat.

"Hyung.." Jongin. Dari nada bicaranya ia sepertinya serius sekarang.

Kyungsoo mendadak tertawa melihat Jongin yang seperti ini.

"Kau mau menyatakan cinta padaku kan?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Hehehe." Jongin tertawa sambil menggaruk tengkuknya. Ia yakin wajahnya terlihat bodoh di depan seniornya ini.

"Aku mau kita berpacaran."

Kyungsoo tertawa lagi, Jongin jadi ikut tertawa.

"Hahahaha kau benar-benar tidak romantis sekali."

"Haruskah menyatakan perasaan dengan gaya romantis?" Jongin bergumam. Kyungsoo langsung menghadap Jongin ia mengangguk dua kali.

"Aku juga mau berpacaran. Denganmu."

Jongin bertepuk tangan. Kyungsoo ikut-ikutan tepuk tangan. Keduanya terlihat seperti pasangan bodoh. Setelah itu mereka tertawa kembali.

.

.

.

.

Resmi lah mereka berpacaran. Gaya pacaran mereka memang tidak semanis Sehun dan Luhan, tidak seromantis Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, tidak juga tebar kemesraan seperti Yifan dan Tao, Tidak seperti Yixing dan Joonmyeon yang lupa kalau mereka 'berpacaran' dan tidak seperti Jongdae Minseok yang terlalu banyak visi dan misi daripada aksi.

Setiap orang memang memiliki gaya pacarannya masing-masing. Bagaimana dengan panggilan sayang?

Chanyeol Baekhyun pasti selalu berkata 'Sayaaaang, chagiiii, honey, my love dan lain sebagainya.'

Sehun Luhan pasti berkata 'Lulu gege, Sehunnie, Luhannie, babyhun..'

Yifan dan Tao pasti berkata 'Gege, Panda..'

Yixing Joonmyeon 'Yixing-ssi, Joonmyeon-ssi.' Mereka seperti rekan kerja daripada pacar.

Jongdae Minseok 'Si Dia, Orang itu, Yang itu, Bocah itu..'

Jongin dan Kyungsoo?

"Hey belo hyung, mau pulang bersama?" ajak Jongin. Kyungsoo mengangguk

"Iya tunggu sebentar ya, aku masih ada urusan dengan dosen bahasa. Kau tunggu saja di loby depan."

Jongin pun menunggu Kyungsoo. Beberapa menit kemudian Kyungsoo selesai dengan urusannya ia pun menemui Jongin.

"Hey Dekil!" teriak Kyungsoo. Ia pun berlari sangat lucu kearah Jongin yang sudah siap-siap untuk pulang.

"Ayo pulang."

Dan mereka pun pulang bersama.

Kalau Joonmyeon menjemput Yixing menggunakan mobil lamborghi mewah, Sehun menjemput Luhan dengan motor sport, dan Chanyeol menjemput Baekhyun dengan sepeda agar sosweet seperti di drama-drama. Jongin bahkan tidak membawa kendaraan apapun.

"Kita pulang naik apa sekarang?" Tanya Kyungsoo

"Jalan kaki saja, rumah kita kan tidak terlalu jauh."

"Kupikir kita akan naik bus, duduk di bangku belakang sambil mendengarkan lagu dari headset kemudian aku tertidur di bahumu." Kata Kyungsoo

"Kapan-kapan saja ya. Catat dulu nanti lupa. Lagipula rumah kita tidak jauh dari kampus. Aku hanya ingin pulang bersama, kemudian bergandengan tangan sepanjang jalan."

"Tidak perlu bergandengan tangan, kau pikir aku akan hilang di tengah jalan?"

"Ah iya kau kan sudah besar. Ah semakin cinta mati aku padamu Belo hyung."

"Kau Cinta Mati? Kalau begitu jangan jalan di pinggir, disana saja di tengah jalan."

Jongin malah terbahak dengan candaan Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

Ucapan selamat pagi dari Jongin untuk Kyungsoo.

"Selamat pagi, have a Jongin day. Jangan mandi ya hemat air."

Ucapan selamat pagi dari Kyungsoo untuk Jongin.

"Pagi juga, kau juga. Jangan sarapan ya hemat beras."

Ucapan selamat malam dari Jongin untuk Kyungsoo.

"Good night. Sleep well ya, have a nice dream. Semoga besok masih hidup. Aamiin."

Ucapan selamat malam dari Kyungsoo untuk Jongin.

"Good night, sleep well ya, have a wet dream."

.

.

.

Tao dan Yifan sedang makan siang bersama Kyungsoo dan Jongin.

Yifan menyuapi Tao dengan mesranya, lalu berbincang tentang janji mereka nanti malam.

"Kau tidak menyuapiku?" Tanya Kyungsoo

"Kau kan punya tangan." Jawab Jongin. Kyungsoo pun melanjutkan makan.

"Gege, nanti malam jalan yuk." Ajak Tao

"Hmm, kemana?" Tanya Yifan

"Gege maunya kemana?" Tanya Tao malu-malu. Yifan berpikir sejenak.

"Kehatimu?"

"Ihh gege!" Tao menepuk pundak Yifan pelan dan pipinya bersemu merah.

"Bagaimana kalau kita nonton?" ajak Yifan. Tao langsung mengangguk setuju. "Kalian tidak ada rencana berkencan?" Yifan menatap sepasang kekasih yang sibuk memakan pudding.

"Hmmm, hyung kita mau kencan tidak?" Tanya Jongin

"Tidak usah, jalanan macet, malam-malam dingin, lebih baik di rumah tidur." Jawab Kyungsoo

"Sepertinya tidak." Kata Jongin pada Yifan.

Yifan dan Tao mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, ternyata ada pasangan seperti mereka.

"Hey jalan-jalan saja, jangan tidur di rumah. Ah kalian ini." Kata Tao dengan ekspresi kesal.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin nampak berpikir.

"Jongin, malam minggu nanti temani aku ke namsan yuk, kita bunuh orang." Ajak Kyungsoo

"Oh, boleh. Bunuh siapa?"

"Bunuh mantan."

Dan saat itu juga Jongin dan Kyungsoo tertawa terbahak sementara Yifan dan Tao hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

Besoknya Yifan tiba-tiba ada olimpiade melukis di London selama 2 sampai 3 bulan. Otomatis Tao dan Yifan harus LDR. Tao sudah menangis, begitu pula Yifan yang terus meng-update kata-kata mutiara di akun jejaring sosial.

'Jarak? Iya sayang… kita terpisah oleh kata itu. Aku mencintaimu dan kau mencintaiku. Aku tahu ini konsekuensi yang harus kita terima. Inilah takdir yang harus kita terima. Aku ingin kau disini, disisiku… pandaku. Aku cemburu pada orang-orang yang bisa melihatmu langsung, melihat tawamu, melihat candamu. Lalu aku? Disini? Jauh darimu. Aku tidak kuat menahan rindu. Terkadang sesak, saking rindunya.'

Itulah untaian kata seorang Wu Yifan di akun miliknya. Tao menangis semakin menjadi saat membacanya.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin saling berpandangan.

"Padahal Yifan dan Tao baru berpisah selama 6 jam."

.

.

.

.

Kini Jongin dan Kyungsoo sedang mengobrol di taman belakang universitas bersama Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berciuman, membuat Jongin dan Kyungsoo harus menutup mata mereka atau pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Haruskah kita melakukan itu juga?" Tanya Jongin

"Memang kalau berpacaran harus berciuman juga?" Tanya Balik Kyungsoo.

Setelah Chanbek selesai dengan 'aktifitasnya' mereka tiba-tiba sadar kalau dunia bukan milik mereka, tapi Jongin dan Kyungsoo ikut menumpang di dalamnya.

"Maaf, kadang kami suka kelepasan." Kata Baekhyun seraya merapikan penampilannya. Chanyeol pun begitu.

"Tidak apa-apa lanjutkan saja."

"Hehe, ngomong-ngomong kalian sudah pernah…. Hmm ciuman?" Tanya Chanyeol. Kyungsoo terbatuk, dan Jongin tertawa.

"Pernah." Jawab mereka pelan.

"Kapan?" Baekhyun mulai penasaran.

"Lupa.." jawab Kyungsoo polos.

"Kalau tidak salah sebulan setelah pacaran, hanya satu kali." Tambah Jongin

"Benarkah? Aku tidak ingat." Kata Kyungsoo

"Astaga." Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya. "Satu kali?"

Kyungsoo dan Jongin mengangguk.

"Hanya satu kali?" Baekhyun kembali mengulang pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"Iya."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena menurut kami.. Ciuman itu adalah hal special yang di lakukan di hari-hari spesial. Kalau terlalu sering, nanti makna dari ciuman itu tidak akan spesial lagi. Melainkan nafsu semata." Tutur Kyungsoo.

"Walau pada dasarnya ciuman menggunakan nafsu hahaha." Jongin tertawa begitu pula Kyungsoo. Tapi tidak dengan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Mereka sedikit 'tersindir' dengan kata-kata Kyungsoo barusan.

.

.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo menurut apa kata mama mereka.

'Cintailah sesuatu itu dengan biasa – biasa saja, karena boleh jadi suatu saat nanti dia akan menjadi sesuatu yang kamu benci.'

Sabda orang tua memang tidak pernah salah. Terbukti Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang kemarin sore putus. Malah saling ejek dan rasanya saling membenci saat mereka berpapasan di jalan.

.

.

.

Sehun memang pada dasarnya 'pemaksa' dan segala keinginannya harus di turuti. Tipe-tipe seperti Tao hanya saja Sehun terlalu banyak gengsi-nya. Ia mengajak Jongin untuk double date. Sehun dengan Luhan begitupun Jongin dengan Kyungsoo. Katanya untuk anniversary hari jadi Luhan dan Sehun yang ke 6 bulan.

Mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk menikmati suasana pantai, kata Luhan akan menambah kesan romantis. Tapi kata Jongin hanya akan masuk angin karena tidak kuat angin laut.

"Happy anniversary yaaa Hunhan couple!" kata Kyungsoo kegirangan di tengah pasir pantai. Jongin hanya mengeluh karena angin laut terlalu kencang dan pasir membuat matanya perih.

"Terimakasih Kyungsoo hyung." Kata Sehun, wajahnya sangat senang sekali saat ini.

"Oh ya, kapan kalian anniv? Aku tidak pernah melihat kalian merayakan anniversary hubungan."

Pertanyaan Luhan membuat Jongin dan Kyungsoo terdiam. Mereka nampak berpikir, berpikir terlalu keras hingga akhirnya pusing sendiri.

"Hyung… kapan kita jadian?" Tanya Jongin

"Aku lupa."

Sehun menepuk jidatnya sendiri, Luhan hanya terbahak melihat ekspresi keduanya.

"Lalu kalian tidak akan merayakannya? Kapan kalian akan merayakannya?" Tanya Luhan lagi

"Hmm nanti saja kalau ingat." Jawab Jongin "Kalau kami ada mood untuk merayakannya. Iya kan Hyung?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

Bukan masalah mereka tidak ingat tanggal jadian, setiap pasangan pasti ingat tanggal-tanggal penting seperti tanggal jadian. Hanya saja Kyungsoo dan Jongin sedikit berbeda dengan pasangan lain. Menurut mereka setiap hari merupakan hari yang penting.

Luhan bercerita bagaimana Sehun menyatakan perasaannya sore itu di Namsan tower dengan romantisnya. Jadi teringat Chanyeol yang menyatakan perasaannya pada Baekhyun di tengah lapangan membuat semua orang iri, lalu Yifan yang begitu romantis menyatakan cinta di hari ulang tahun Tao, kemudian Joonmyeon yang menyewa restoran mahal untuk menyatakan perasaan pada Yixing, dan Jongdae Minseok? Ya mereka sering mengucapkan 'Happy Failed Anniversary' di jejaring sosial.

Jongin Kyungsoo?

"Jongin menyatakan perasaannya padaku di tangga fakultas." Kata Kyungsoo, Jongin tersenyum malu-malu sementara Sehun Luhan berkata 'Itu tidak elit.'

"Hey menurutku itu romantis. Aku menyukainya. Setiap kali pergi ke kelas lewat tangga aku pasti aku senyum-senyum sendiri." Tambah Kyungsoo

Bukan hanya saat anniversary, tapi saat ulang tahun. Kado dari pasangan pasti merupakan kado yang di tunggu-tunggu. Kalau Luhan memberi hadiah Sehun sebuah tendangan gol di pertandingan, Yifan memberikan sebuah Lukisan untuk Tao sekaligus menyatakan perasaan, Chanyeol memberikan sebuah lagu untuk Baekhyun, dan Joonmyeon memberikan gelang untuk Yixing.

Kyungsoo memberikan sebuah rok mini untuk Jongin dan Jongin memberikan rambut palsu untuk Kyungsoo di hari ulang tahun.

Kyungsoo bilang setiap pasangan memiliki cara masing-masing untuk mengungkapkan rasa cinta mereka. Jongin bilang asalkan melihatnya bahagia sudah seperti mendapat kado yang indah.

Jongin memakai rok dan Kyungsoo memakai wig, mereka pun berfoto dan menempelnya di dinding kamar. Dengan judul 'Tahun depan harus lebih gila dari ini.'

Satu bulan setelah Sehun dan Luhan anniversary, hubungan hunhan menjadi merenggang. Sehun berkata 'Sedang mencapai pada titik jenuh.' Begitu Luhan berkata 'Sedang menunggu waktu yang tepat.' Kesini-kesini hubungan mereka tidak di ketahui masih berlanjut atau tidak.

.

.

.

Bagaimana Joonmyeon yang sibuk? Dan Yixing yang cuek?

Mereka masih berstatus pacaran, kalau bertemu akan saling menyapa, tapi sudah hampir satu tahun bersama mereka masih terlihat canggung dan malu-malu. Tentu saja, mereka terlalu apatis dan sibuk dengan dunia mereka sendiri tetapi memaksakan untuk ingin saling memiliki.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin juga tidak sering-sering bertemu. Tetapi rasa rindu pasti selalu ada dan akhirnya mereka bertemu juga.

"Hey dekil, jangan terlalu sering muncul di hadapanku. Nanti aku bosan." Kata Kyungsoo

"Oke."

..

"Hyuuung, jangan telpon atau sms atau chat apapun. Aku mau bermain game, jadi tidak ingin ada yang ganggu. Handphone aku matikan dulu yaaa, kalau ingat nanti aku hubungi." Kata Jongin

"Oke, menangkan game nya yaa."

.

.

Tidak perlu waktu lama seperti Minseok dan Jongdae untuk menyadari kalau Kyungsoo ternyata mencintai Jongin begitu juga sebaliknya. Dalam setiap hubungan pasti ada pertengkaran, mungkin ini yang membuat Jongdae dan Minseok putus. Percuma kalau putus tapi masih ada perasaan 'cinta' ujung-ujungnya menyesal dan ingin balikan.

"Kita kapan berantem hyung?" Tanya Jongin. Kyungsoo menatap Jongin sebal

"Diam, aku sedang marah padamu." Kata Kyungsoo sinis. Ia marah karena Jongin menganggu acara membaca bukunya.

"Oh kau sedang marah? Maaf aku tidak tahu. Kalau begitu aku juga akan marah padamu." Kata Jongin dan Kyungsoo tidak menjawab. Sibuk dengan buku di hadapannya. Merasa di abaikan Jongin kembali menatap Kyungsoo.

"Hyung? Kau sedang apa sih?"

Kyungsoo berdecak sebal. "Aku kan sudah bilang kalau aku sedang marah."

.

.

.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin memang tidak seperti pasangan yang lain.

Berawal dari junior yang dimarahi seniornya. Berawal dari kepercayaan Jongin untuk 'Jangan menilai seseorang dari luarnya.' Berawal dari perasaan nyaman, punya banyak kesamaan, kegilaan yang sama, pola pikir yang sama, selera yang sama. Tetapi mereka juga berbeda dari bagaimana mereka bersikap, bertutur kata dan menunjukan rasa cinta nya.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin memang sering belajar dari pasangan lain. Dijadikan pelajaran untuk mereka yang lebih baik kedepannya.

Mengambil hikmah dari segala sesuatu.

Pacaran itu tidak harus selalu bertemu, tidak harus selalu mengucapkan 'I love you', tidak harus membeli barang mahal, tidak harus jalan-jalan ke tempat yang keren, tidak harus saling menunggu siapa duluan, tidak harus selalu merayakan hari jadi, tidak harus…

karena menurut Jongin dan Kyungsoo pacaran itu hanya butuh dua hal.

Kesabaran dan Kepercayaan.

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

.

LoL hahahaha. Ff ny agak nyambung, bahasa amburadul, dan seadanya.

Ini ff buat Azura Eve, adikku tersayang mwaahhh. Beb, maaf kalau tidak suka hehe. Ini sih keliatannya bukan ff. lain kali aku akan buat yang lebih rapi, lebih nyambung dan lebih bagusssss.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara Kyungsoo sibuk dengan skripsi dan sidang. Jongin sibuk mengurusi acara tahunan fakultas. Jongdae dan Minseok sibuk mengurus tempat pernikahan mereka. Siapa yang menyangka kalau Jongdae menyatakan perasaannya lagi pada Minseok sekaligus melamarnya.

.

.

.


End file.
